Of Romance and Randomness
by Flower of the Desert
Summary: Random, oh so random. Fluffy and Funny. SakxSas NarxHin TemxShik TenxNej. I will use flames to roast my little brother. Ye Be Warned... CHAPTER 9 IS UP! R&R, pwetty pwease? Hardly any romance anymore so MOSTLY HUMOR, UN!
1. So it begins

**I would likey very much if peoples will review for my stories AND read my authors notes. So type 'Kakashi likes cake' in your reviews. I, not Kira, am in this story 'cause I THE ALMIGHTY LIZ can. People will act WAY OOC, so ya know. Takes place when they are 14, Sasuke no leave.**

**Disclaimer: You can't sue me! I don't own it!!!! Wait, Im not happy about that!-cries- also, it is currently night time in the story.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The rookie 9, team Gai, the Sand Sibs, and Liz were sitting at Naruto's favorite ramen shack, per Naruto's request coughcoughdemandcoughcough. They hadn't said a word in over an hour, and Kankuro had left.

"…"

"…"

-slurp-

"…"

-sluuuurrrpppp-

"…"

-SLURP!-

"…"

"…"

"I BROKE THE SILENCE!!!!" Sasuke said, almost making Liz go deaf.

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US ALL GO DEAF?!" Liz said, almost making Sasuke go deaf.

"DON'T YELL AT SASUKE!" Sakura yelled at Liz.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Liz said, snapping her fingers 3 times.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME GIRL?" Sakura said snapping her fingers in the same fashion. The two then got into a catfight.

"IM GONNA FINISH THIS! PIMP SLAP NO JUTSU!" Liz screamed ending the fight by pimp slapping Sakura.

"Wow. Hey Liz, are you alright?" Gaara asked. Liz smiled sweetly at him, causing him to blush.

"Of course Gaara-kun, thanks for asking!" She said, turning into a chibi and latching herself onto Gaara's leg.

"Uh, Liz, you might want to get off of Gaara." Temari said, hiding behind Shikamaru.

"What ever do you mean dearest sister of mine?" Gaara said, very un-Gaara like.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" Temari said, warily looking at Gaara.

"SAKURA! MY DEAREST SAKURA! MY SWEET YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM OF KONOHA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" said, this is a shocker, Sasuke.

Every one was like: O.O O.O _O.O_ **O.O** O.O O.O O.OO.OO.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O …. yea, you get the idea….

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

"GAI-SENSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MY ULTRA COOL, YOUTHFUL STUDENT! YOU HAVE SPREAD THE MASSAGE OF YOUTH TO MORE OF THE YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL YOUTHS IN YOUTHFUL KONOHA! LET US SHED YOUTHFUL TEARS OF YOUTH AT THIS YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL DISPLAY OF **YOUTH**!!!!!!!!!" Gay- sensei, oops, I mean Gai- sensei screamed.

"OH MY GOD! IF YOU SAY 'YOUTH' ONE MORE TIME, IM GONNA YOUTH YOU!" Hinata screamed, suddenly fed up.

"B-b-but it-t-s ab-b-b-out y-y-YOUTH!!!" Gai-sensei said stuttering like Hinata.

As promised Hinata youthfully youthed the youthfulness out of his youthful butt.

Hinata: -glares at author-

-gulp- I mean she opened a can of butt-whop on the poor sap.

Hinata: -smiles-

Mutters: youth.

Hinata: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??!!!

-gulps- Nothing, nothing.

Hinata: -nods sweetly- I thought so.

Anyway… Gai got the crud kicked out of him and Neji was left to clean up the mess. Unknown to him Tenten was coughcoughstalkingcoughcough him from behind a menu with eye holes that she had (A girl's gotta be prepared for these things) with her.

_Suspicious..._

"It is fate that I find you here." Tenten said, in a mysterious voice. Neji whirled around.

"Who said that?" Neji said confuzzled. Tenten sweat dropped. 'Seriously, he can't recognize his own teammate's voice?' she thought.

She dropped the menu, hung her head, and then turned it so she was facing Neji (It is possible to do this).

"Seriously, you can't recognize your own teammate's voice? Some genius you are." Tenten said dryly. Neji just stared.

"Come on, don't you have something to say? No lecture about how stalking is wrong? No words of advice about this? No 'never do this again'?" Tenten said surprised. Neji usually would have already launched her into a lecture by now.

"SAY SOMETHING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, getting up and shaking Neji by the shoulders. He had a slightly dazed look on his face, as if he had seen something wonderful.

Suddenly, Tenten realized it. 'Holy Crud.' She thought 'My hair is down.' Somewhere in between the incident with Gai-sensei and her stalker attempt, her hair had come undone.

No one, I repeat, NO ONE had EVER seen Tenten with her hair down.

"Only one thing left to do now." She whispered. She picked up the dazed Neji and set off to I-know-where.

Meanwhile with the other Ninja

"Naruto, do you think I'm pretty?" Hinata asked Naruto. They, as were all of the other ninja, were star gazing on a clearing in the forest.

"Of course I think you're pretty." Naruto replied, looking at Hinata's face that was glowing in the moonlight.

"Then you won't mind if I do this now will you?" Hinata said a smile gracing her features.

"What are you going to" Naruto was cut off by Hinata crashing her lips into his. Forgetting that they weren't alone, they pushed the kiss deeper and deeper until they were playing tonsil hockey (if you don't know what this is you are way too innocent to be reading a T rated fic). This went unnoticed by the boys only. Following Hinata's example, the girls began to ask their respected crushes the same question. To Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Lee the display of affection went unnoticed, if it had none of them chose to do anything in response.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

**How will the boys react to the question? What will Tenten do to Neji? Will Naruto and Hinata realize that they aren't alone before they go too far? Will cheese rule the world? Will people remember to put 'Kakashi likes cake' in the reviews? Answers to all of these questions, ok maybe not all, and more in the next chapter!**

**If you listen to 'Let Me Be With You' when you read the NarutoxHinata part it sounds so sweet!**

**Liz**


	2. Where did the humor go?

**Thankies to my reviewer, T.J., who is actually my friend Tiffany. I need at least one review per chapter or I won't post. This time put 'Sasuke likes strudel' in the reviews. Peoples, ALL OF YOU READING THIS FREAKIN' CHAPTER CAN REVIEW!!!! My minions do the disclaimer! **

**Hamsters: Shalla! She doesn't own it! Shalla!**

**I would like to take this opportunity to say sorry to Cody, you know about my obsession with Gaara!**

**I may have made myself into a 14 year old Naruto character; in real life I'm not that perfect.**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Last one for laughs…

**- - - - - - - - -**

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said, turning over to look at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, turning his head to look at Sakura.

"Sasuke, do you think I'm pretty?" Sakura said a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, suspicious.

"Just answer the question." Sakura said.

"Hn. Then yes." Sasuke said turning his attention back to the stars.

Sakura 'Squee!'ed really quietly. She walked her fingers up his chest and rested her hand on the side of his face.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" She said whispering slowly as she pulled him closer to her.

Now Sasuke not being a COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOT had realized what she was doing by now and had scoped Sakura up and pinned her against a tree.

"No. But you won't mind if I do this then." He said fingering her hair before closing the gap between the two of them. Sakura pushed on Sasuke, causing him to fall back onto the grass with a soft 'thud'. Almost too soft for anyone to hear. **Almost**.

As the four love birds (can't forget Naruto and Hinata) continued with their hot make out sessions, Shikamaru look on in sheer disbelief. He knew something was up. But he pushed all thoughts of this to the back of his mind (for _some _reason –snicker-).

"Shika?" Temari said putting on a voice that made him suspect she was pouting.

'_Since when does she call me Shika?' _Shikamaru thought. His thoughts were interrupted when Temari spoke.

"I said 'Shika?'" All traces of her cute pouting voice gone.

"Troublesome woman, what do you want?" He replied, turning his head to see that Temari was on her side facing him playing with a blade of grass. She pouted.

"Shika, do you think I'm pretty?" She said slowly, choosing her words carefully. Shikamaru sighed.

"So Troublesome, yes." He said quickly giving in. Temari smiled, and inched her way next to him.

"Then, will you mind if I do something?" She said, very close to him. He thanked Kami that the moon light hid his blush.

"Troub-" He said, not even getting to finish his favorite phrase. He took in her sandy scent, as she took in his somehow midnight air smelling one. They broke away, if only for a moment, so that Temari could un-strap her fan. They soon joined the four love birds, creating six, that were so deeply into making out that they didn't notice their surroundings. In fact, Naruto and Hinata had bumped up against an almost boulder like rock, and Sakura and Sasuke had rolled a good twelve feet from where they had started.

Gaara and Liz were sitting, quietly leaned up against two trees that were close together. Liz had her eyes focused on the stars, desperately trying not to think about the handsome sand Nin beside her, while Gaara had his fixated on the kunochi beside him.

He took in her almost blond hair, done up in intricate loops and knots, her blue eyes which held a tinge of green rimed in black, her flawless, slightly tanned skin, her lovely 14 year old figure on which she wore a loose, long sleeved (and slightly revealing) baby blue shirt and a knee length black skirt, the seams ripped at the sides for flexibility.

He treasured these moments with her, as did the other boys with their respective crushes. He wished he lived in Konoha, and then he could be with her. He returned his gaze to the sky. He was glad that no one knew the inner workings of this mind.

"Gaara, do you think I'm pretty?" She said, never looking away form the sky. On the inside Gaara blushed at this comment, on the outside he stayed the same. A cold hearted person, with an unreadable face.

"No." He replied. Liz kept a straight face, and said with an unwavering voice

"O.K. If you will excuse me, there is something I have to do." She got up, and quickly walked deeper into the forest.

He got up and followed her. She took her own path, winding this way and that, until she came to rest at a beautiful waterfall. She sunk to her knees and let her tears roll freely. Gaara watched in shocked amazement, ashamed that he caused her to do this.

"Liz." He said walking out of the cover of trees. She turned around, horrified that he had seen her cry. She never let people see her cry.

"Go away!" She screamed, turning to run deeper into the forest. _'If I run fast enough I can loose him. I know this forest like the back of my hand' _She thought, calculating a rout back to her apartment in which she could loose him.

"Liz, I meant what I said." He looked sad, almost an inhuman emotion on this face.

"Oh, are you trying to make me feel better? Gee, thanks." She spat.

"I meant what I said, I don't think your pretty." He said, walking towards her. She stood her ground, ready for a fight if it came to that. Gaara was standing close in front of her now.

"I don't think your pretty," He said, wrapping one arm around her back, while cupping her face with the other. "I think your beautiful." He said, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he picked her up and carried her back to the clearing.

They joined the ranks of the love birds soon there after.

Now, I bet your wondering where in the fish stick Neji and Tenten are, and what the fuzzy skittles happened to the humor. Read on young grasshopper, read on.

With Neji and Tenten

They were standing on the other side of the waterfall that Gaara and Liz were at, 'cause the dang author is to much of a lazy bum today to think up a different location, plus it ties into the plot.

Well, only one of them was truly standing, the other was kind of, no was being dragged to the spot.

"Neji, can you speak to me?" Tenten asked worried. If her letting her hair down could take down Neji, that was too scary to think about. She noted that Neji was drooling.

"Oh beaver dam it!" Tenten said, FINALLY realizing that Neji had his Byakugan activated.

"Neji!" She said pouting "Why did you pretend to be like that? WHY THE FUZZY SKITTLES IS YOU'RE BYAKUGAN STILL ACTIVATED!!!!" She said, steam rising from her head, and smoke coming outa her ears.

Neji smiled. A true, genuine smile. He dis-activated his Byakugan.

"Why? Maybe this will answer your question." He said, standing up and bringing Tenten into a deep kiss. They heard a shout, and turned around.

"Go away!" They heard Liz scream.

The two watched the whole episode between the Liz and Gaara eating popcorn with shovels. Like a good audience, they 'ohh'ed and 'aww!'ed in all of the right places. When Liz and Gaara left, Tenten and Neji were close behind.

When they returned to the clearing they joined the ranks of the love birds, noting that Ino, Shino, Lee, and Kiba had left. After 5 minutes without coming up for air, the couples broke apart.

Blushing heavily, the girls and boys went to the Uchia Complex where they decided to spend the night.

**- - - - - - - -**

**Ohh, another cliffie! Put 'Sasuke likes strudel' in the reviews. If you don't review, I will lock you in the room when Gai and Lee are doing a Spandex fashion show!!! THANKS FOR THE PEOPLES WHO REVIEW YOU'LL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! ****IT'S OH SO MAGICAL! YOU CAN ALL REVIEW!!! YAY REVIEWS!!!! If you can figure out why I refer to myself in third person, put it in the reviews!!**

**Liz, yes, I'm on a sugar rush, DEAL WITH IT!**


	3. The teams on crack sigh

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers and Neverfall, you guys rock! Put 'Liz is on a sugar rush' in the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, or some lines used in this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

When the group had gotten to the Uchiha complex, the boys had gotten into a nerd fight.

Over whose pocket protector was the shiniest.

……………………O.O

The girls and Gaara had gone into the kitchen, to escape form playing Dungeons and Dragons to see who was the……………………………………………………………

…………………….**ULTIMATE NERD OF THE UNIVERSE!!!**

In the kitchen they had found Cherry Pie that had some 'sugar' sprinkled all over it and some was baked into the crust.

They took it back into the living room where the nerd off had taken place, to see that the boys had calmed down. Liz cut everyone a slice of pie, while two small, yet very evil things looked on with glee.

They ate the whole pie while watching the boys get into another nerd fight.

Over whose pie slice was bigger.

……………………………..O.O

Neji had the most pie and was, for some reason snicker, using a lampshade as a funky hat. The girls joined him, thus creating yet another nerd fight.

Over whose lampshade hat was the most FUNKAY!

……………………………………..O.O

The boys (except for Neji, he was in the nerd fight) watched until Gaara and Sasuke started laughing, and believe me if you have ever heard Gaara or Sasuke laugh before, you know something is ether seriously wrong, or someone's about to die.

SOMETHIN' WAS WRONG, SERIOUSLY WRONG!

This was a known fact when Naruto started acting like Hinata, and Hinata started acting like Naruto.

OMG! SOMEONE HAS DONE A BRAIN TRANSPLANT ON THEM RUN!!!!!!

That, or they've been into the white stuff, NOT Cheese its OR sugar.

They've been into the crack.

The two very evil on lookers cackled with glee at Naruto and Hinata. Stage 1 of the plan was complete.

Picture this: Naruto is poking his fingers together in a Hinata-like fashion, while Hinata was screaming random things at random times and hitting on Naruto.

**I SAID PICTURE IT! PICTURE IT YOU FOOL!!!!!**

Hi. I'm Bob. Bob the MAGICAL writer. I'm filling in for the original writer, 'cause apparently she skipped her appointment with the Camp Happy Happy Joy Joy camp councilor/therapist.

**BOB! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TAKE OVER MY STORIES EVER EVER AGAIN! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?**

-GULP- Yes, yes I do…

**THEN STOP!**

B-but I d-d-don't w-want to-o.

**SUCK IT UP YOU LITTLE WORM!!!!**

Yes ma'am.

GOOD! Now that Bob glares at Bob has finished taking over for me, we can get on with the story.

Sakura was apparently in some type of crack induced coma, Neji was screaming about how "PURTIFUL!" he was, Sasuke was sitting down with Sakura on his lap as he licked some kunai he had, Tenten was doing Neji's hair like a hairdresser from 'Barbershop', Gaara and Liz were stuffing their faces with the white stuff,

CHEESE ITS PEOPLE!

Shikamaru was running laps around the house, Temari was painting her nails NEON PINK, and you know what Naruto and Hinata were doing 'cause I said it before I was so rudely glares at Bob interrupted.

Ding Dong

"THE WITCH IS DEAD, WE BBQED HER HEAD! DON'T WORRY 'BOUT THE BODY, WE FLUSHED IT DOWN THE POTTY, AND I CANT REMEMBER THE REST!!!!!" Liz screamed. Everyone turned around and stared at her.

"WHAT?!" Liz screamed.

Sakura got up, finally out of the crack induced coma, and put her hands in front of her face like a chipmunk. She went and answered the door.

"WE RIDE THE SHORT BUS, YES WE DO! WE RIDE THE SHORT BUS, HOW ABOUT YOU?" Sasuke screamed at the people at the door.

"MY SISSIES! COME HERE YOUSE!" Liz screamed, trying to make the futon spin.

Crash

"BANG, UHO, TREE!!!" Hinata screamed as Gaara and Sasuke cackled and took turns licking the pie plate.

"HOLY CRUD! Meg, I think everyone here needs some medical attention…" Jane said (one of my OOC's Meg is too, they are on my profile)

"Yea… should I get Tsunade-sama?" Meg directed to Kiba.

"I think it's wearing off… plus she wouldn't be pleased to know that they were doing crack, I've seen Hinata like this only once before and it was because of crack. I'm just glad that Shino didn't get a hold of some shudder" Kiba said leading Meg and Jane into the house.

"Hey, what's this?" Meg said, picking up a spot of white snickers and smelled it. She started to act like a crazy crack addicted person, but not before Kiba and Jane had had some.

The boys for some reason snickers hard all of the boys had taken off their shirts and were strutting their stuff in front of the girls minus Jane, who was laughing her butt off at Scary Movie 4.

FANGIRL DROOL TIME!!!

A Sasuke in blue swim trunks started to dance with Sakura who was in a red bikini, and so did the other boys and girls. Except for Jane. She had dove into a conveniently placed swimming pool. Here's how things looked, I'll start with the girls:

Sakura: A hot pink bikini

Temari: A yellow polka dot bikini

Hinata: A dark blue bikini

Tenten: A white bikini

Meg: A baby pink bikini

Liz: A black bikini with white flecks

Jane: In all of her clothes, swimming in the pool sigh

The boys:

Sasuke: Blue swim trunks with the Uchiha emblem on the leg

Gaara: Sand colored trunks

Neji: Beige colored trunks

Shikamaru: Sky blue with clouds sigh

Kiba: Red trunks

Naruto: Orange with ramen bowls super sigh

They did the Pop Tango (like the Tango, but more jerky and to pop music) and then jumped into the pool, only to pass out…

CHRISTEN!

Christen: yes ma'am?

We've GOT to get those guys out of there before they drown…

Christen: Yes ma'am, right away ma'am.

"Ugh… where are we?"

* * *

**OH GOODIE GOODIE GOSH! A CLIFFIE!!!! Make the review button happy; press him to make him happy. You will wont you? pouts Please?**


	4. Lots 'o' fainting Lots 'o' fainting

**I'm getting so many reviews (in my opinion)! Thank you to all of the peoples who review my stories. –hugs reviewers- I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: God, stop pestering me, I DON'T OWN IT!!!**

* * *

"Ugh, where are we?" Sakura said sensing a desire for someone to have an early grave.

"TIME FOR YOUR HAPPY HAPPY FUN FUN SHOTS!!!" A manic woman with wild hair and a large needle.

"Pardon my French, but WHAT THE FANGIRL?!" Sasuke screamed shooting up from the mat he had been lying on, and grinding the lady's bones into dust. Pleasant ne?

Sakura noted the absence of warmth at her back and the voice.

Sasuke looked down.

"I WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO SAKURA?!"

Sakura fainted.

"Ugh, Sasuke, why dya have to be so fangirl-ish-ly loud?" Neji said, standing. He looked down.

"TENTEN WAS SLEEPING BESIDE ME?!"

Tenten, who had just gained awake-ness, fainted.

"Neji, do you want an early grave?" Gaara said groggily, waking up. He, like the ones before him, stood and looked down.

"LIZ?! YOU WERE, I WAS?!" Gaara yelled.

Liz, unfortunately, fainted.

"Gaara, what the halibut is wrong with you?" Kiba said returning from the kitchen.

"Umm, did Meg faint?" Sasuke whispered, inquiring about the fainting trend.

"Yea, I woke up about an hour ago and she noticed me move. She turned around and ended up 1 inch from my face, and fainted." Kiba said nonchalantly while passing the others some coffee.

They gratefully accepted.

"Where's Jane?" Neji asked after silently watching their secret crushes for almost 10 minutes. It seamed that the little run-in with the crack affected their memories, so they didn't recall the make-out (or Icha Icha –snicker-) sessions in chapter 2.

Yep, crack can do that.

-gulp- NOT THAT I WOULD KNOW!!! –shifty eyes-

"I think she is swimming in the aquarium that has a huge 'DO NOT ENTER, SHARK EXHIBIT' sign on it." Kiba said, as the others nodded.

"WHAT THE FUDGE-CAKE!? HINATA?!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up.

Hinata, like the girls before her, fainted.

"Naruto, keep it down!" Shikamaru hissed. Everyone looked at him like O.O

"What, no freak-out about Temari?" Gaara said, missing the screaming. -sigh-

"I'm a genius; I had already figured out that she was beside me. As for her, she's in a dead-faint." Shikamaru said, getting up.

"Oh, that's right, you're a genius. We forgot." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head for his stupidity.

He does that all the time, the little rascal.

"Yea, I'm a genius and you're not so NYAH!" Shikamaru, who will now be referred as Shika, said running in circles like a complete idiot.

Showing his true colors NOW, eh? Hmm, acting a bit like me too. I'm worse though.

You guys think I'm crazy don't ya? DON'T YA?

Mutters: Don't ya wish you're girlfriend was hot like me? Don't ya wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Friends: -nods their heads- You are a freak.

WHO SAID YOU COULD BE IN MAH STORY? HUH, PUNKS?

Friends a little unsure: -gulps- You did?

Cheerily: Oh, Ok!

Friends: -sweat drop- We deny any accusations of being her acquaintances.

Uhh, back to the story!

I forgot where I was, WHAT A GOOD TIME TO END A CHAPTER!

Just kiddin'. I had you goin' for a mo' there didn' I?

"Wow, a genius are you?" Sasuke said as Gaara went insane.

This happens everyday folks, don't ya go worryin'.

Gaara proceeded to do the happy dance, and for those peoples out there who don't know it, the following presentation tells all about it.

-stars up a video-

_In video:_

_So, you want to learn the happy dance?_

_-kids on video nod-_

_Well, look at little Johnny. He is doing a mini-wave with each of his arms, he is turning in circles, his eyes are crossed, and his tongue is protruding from his mouth. This is the happy dance. Another version for adults includes doing a complex dance before bowing down to Elmo, the supreme overlord. Isn't that just swell?_

_-kids nod and begin doing said happy dance-_

_Ah, I'm so proud. _

_-man appears and wipes a tear from his eye- _

_-same man rips off his fake costume to revel…………………ELMO!!!-_

_Elmo growls and the camera crashes to the ground._

_Video's picture disintegrates_

Now you know the happy dance!

Gaara, as said before the video, was busy doing the happy dance. Sasuke was laying behind Sakura and sweetly fingering her hair. Neji was trying to undo Tenten's hair buns, and had just managed to get them undone when she woke from her faint.

Tenten decided to make a move and kiss him. She apparently didn't remember the events from Chapter 2 ether.

Ahh, the bitter-sweet effects of crack…

-gulp- Ya didn't just hear that…

Neji had the same idea, and they met in the middle. Unknown to them the sunset background that Lee and Gai-sensei favor had popped up behind them. Neji had always wanted to know how they did this, and he will never know.

After 2.7 minutes Naruto chose to walk out from the kitchen where everyone was except for the fainted girls, Neji, and Tenten.

"HEY! WHAT _ARE_ YOU GUYS DOING?! THERE ARE CHILDRENS PRESENT!!!!" He screamed, dropping the glass of milk he had been holding.

Neji just gave him the patented Hyuga Death Glare, which if used by anyone outside the Hyuga clan, could result in being tickled to death by the weakest member of the clan.

Hey. I don't make the rules. Well, actually I do, so NYAH! –sticks out tongue-

Tenten threw a kunai at him, which hit his shirt and continued to drag him all the way back into the kitchen, where he was pined to the fridge.

Neji and Tenten went back to kissing, and slowly the other girls started to wake up. They took careful steps around the couple, except for Hinata, who had to be blindfolded so that she didn't faint again.

They went into the kitchen to find a shirtless Sasuke (fangirl squee), a shirtless Gaara (I faint), a shirtless Shika (more fangirl squeeing), a shirtless Kiba (my friend Katie faints), a shirtless Naruto (my friend Katie faints again), and a shirtless Jane.

SHE HAD BEEN SWIMIN SO SHE WAS IN A BATHIN SUIT!!! GOSH!

Thank god Hinata was still blindfolded, or she would have fainted again. –sigh-

The girls helped fix breakfast with the boys who, because of the size of the kitchen, had to work _very_ close to their crushes.

Neji and Tenten helped to set a table that magically appeared in the 'bedroom'.

Sakura and Sasuke were cooking.

Naruto and a still-blindfolded Hinata were getting out dishes. How Hinata did this, the world may never know.

But, I'll tell ya anyway!

Hinata was using the Byakugan to see through the cloth, but turned it off whenever she thought Naruto was in her line of vision.

WHOOOHOOO! I am, like, so smart!!!

Liz and Gaara were calmly discussing Gaara's sand jutsus and the possible effects if Liz were to use her fire jutsus on it.

Kiba and Meg were making food for Akamaru and Kyoko, while laughing at jokes they told.

Shika was being a lazy as- wait; kids read this, don't they? Bum, he was being a lazy bum. Temari had chosen to join him while he watched the clouds.

Jane had, um… where is Jane?

Christen: She's over there ma'am

In the Godfather (the movie) voice: Good, she's swimming with the fishes…

LITERALLY!!!!

Yea…

They set the food on the table and the two very small evil things (from chapter 3) cackled.

Just loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"Who's there?" Gaara said, whirling around.

"Oh shiz. He heard me." One of the evil things said.

"WELL NO DIP SHERLOCK! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU JUST SPOKE _AGAIN_!!!" The second said.

"Wait to go." The first said.

"Oops." The second said.

Two things dropped from the ceiling, one landing on her/his/its head.

"Ouch, why did you release the suction cups?" said the second.

"Oh_ now_ you remember what they're called!" The first said.

"WHAT _ARE _YOU BIMBOS LOOKING AT!?" The second said.

The first slapped the second.

"WHAT _WAS_ THAT FOR?!" The second said

"One, if I've taught you anything it is to never call someone a bimbo unless there blond. That only applies to two people here, and frankly only one deserves it. Two, its fun." The first said turning around to revel….

**Fun cliffies! R&R or I won't tell you who the things are!!! Please? **


	5. NEO?

**Thanks for the reviews peoples! I'll just get on with the story now…**

**Disclaimer: GOD! I SAID THIS LAST TIME!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN IT NOW?!**

* * *

"WHAT _ARE _YOU BIMBOS LOOKING AT!?" The second said.

The first slapped the second.

"WHAT _WAS_ THAT FOR?!" The second said

"One, if I've taught you _anything_ it is to never call someone a bimbo unless they're blond. That only applies to two people here, and frankly only one deserves it. Two, its fun." The first said turning around to revel……………………………………………………………………………………...…...TIFFANY!!! (Inside joke)

The other turned around to revel…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..KIRA!!! (Another inside joke)

They were two very evil, very tiny things. They were wearing Akatsuki cloaks but they're bright blue with Neon Orange flowers. They had neon pink nail polish (a/n: -shudder-) and mimicked Kisame with 'swords' strapped into their backs. Imagine two of the most evil friends you have, shrink them, and put them into these clothes. NOW YOU HAVE OUR NEW CHARACTERS, TIFFY AND KIRA!!!

Now back to the story, un.

"Who _are_ you things?" Shikamaru said, crouching down and poking Kira in the forehead.

"Now I know why _Sasuke_ hated it so much…" Kira said, rubbing her forehead with a disgruntled look on her face. Tiffany glared at her.

"What my accomplice _means_ to say is that we are the P.O.O.S. Squad." Tiffany said, slapping Kira upside the head.

"OUCH! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN _ACCOMPLICE_?! I thought I was your friend." Kira directed to Tiffany.

"What do you mean, _P.O.O.S Squad_?" Temari said confuzzled. Tiffany sighed.

"_**P**eople **O**ut **O**f **S**tory_." Kira said cheerily. She got whapped again.

"They _weren't_ supposed to know that!" Tiffany hissed, as she slapped Kira.

"Excuse me, but why is everybody Italicizing in their sentences?" Hinata said removing her blindfold.

"Yea, _why_?" Neji said, having come up for air a few minutes ago.

"Oh, **wait **to Italicize!" Tenten said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Unfortunately, she had been holding a bunch of plates and had let them fly when she threw her hands up.

-Pulls out a mike-

Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star

You'd better stand if you know just who you are-

Christine: GET BACK TO THE STORY WOMAN!!!

Don't I employ you?

Christine: -Gulps- Umm, no?

You know that when you end your sentences in 'no' when in France you're saying 'yes' right?

Christine: -Looks around franticly- We aren't in France?

I bet that if you can eat 200 snails I can prove that the world is flat. I'll give you a raise if I can't.

Christine: MUHAHAHAHAHA (cough, cough) HAHAHAHAH (hack) HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS ON!

Now I can get back to the story –straightens imaginary tie-

Everyone watches as the plates fall down in slow motion when all of the sudden (ya know something's coming.) Neo (from Matrix) runs in (in normal motion while everything else is still in slow motion) and dives to get the plates before they crash.

Right at that moment Jane comes in (in normal motion) and 'SQUEE's' and jumps onto Neo and makes him fall to the ground in slow motion. He hits the ground with a 'thud' (no dip) and gets knocked unconscious. For added drama, the plates crash onto Neo's head. IN. SLOW. MOTION.

Tiffany and Kira stare in horror before Neo. They get down on there knees and start crying 'MASTER' and bowing down to Neo. IN. SLOW. MOTION!!

Everything returns to normal motion. STARTING………NOW!!

"SAKURA!! FIX MASTER!" Kira cried, still bowing down to Neo.

"YES! FIX MASTER!" Tiffany cried, no, ordered Sakura.

Sakura, not wanting to initiate the wrath of Kira and Tiffany, went over and healed Neo.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Neo yelled, very un-coolly, springing up from the floor after Sakura healed him. Jane was thrown off his back, cause; well… she refused to get off… Yea…

"They are ninjas. We are YOUR HUMBLE SERVANTS!!!!!!" Kira screamed, still bowing down to Neo. Neo took off his sun glasses.

"You've GOT to be kidding me. I call the E.V.I.L. convention and I get you two jokers. You've GOT to be kidding me…" Neo said, smacking his forehead. Kira started crying.

Tiffany, like a good little evil person, smacked her.

"Mr. Neo, we are professional idiots, as well as professional E.V.I.L. people. You have nothing to worry about." Tiffany explained as Kira continued to bow down.

"What does E.V.I.L. stand for anyway?" Liz asked. Kira waved her hand franticly in the air.

"It stands for** E**very **V**illian **I**s **L**emons." She said. Tiffany sighed.

"Allow me to do the honors." Gaara said, reaching down and whapping Kira upside the head. By now Kira didn't question it. Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"How could you?!" Sasuke said questioningly as he started tearing up. Cue dramatic music.

"I wanted to do that…" Sasuke said turning away and crying. It was Sakura's turn to sigh as he ran away.

"I'd better go get him before he goes to the zoo and gets beat up by the pandas." She paused to sigh "Again."

She sprinted after him while the others sighed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, you know, school. I also blame the federal government. Don't ask... You know the drill. Review please. -uses puppy eyes- Pretty please?**


	6. Kisame screams, Hidan fumes

**YAY!! SCHOOL IS OUT FINALLY!!! My authoress name for this story is Kat. YAY KAT!! Stuff in bold is me talkin. I am making my OOC's go home now; I'm too lazy to keep putting them in…**

**Disclaimer: -looks at lawyers- NO I DON'T FREAKIN OWN IT!!**

* * *

After Sasuke ran off to the zoo to (not) get beat up by pandas and Sakura ran off to keep him from getting beat up by the pandas

THE AKATSUKI SHOWED UP!!

"Hello." Itachi said smoothly.

**ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE NARUTO'S DEMON?! OR GAARA'S?! **

"Excuse me?" He looked up at the ceiling.

**GOD DANGIT! YOU VERY WELL HEARD ME!**

"Yes, yes I did. No, I'm here to see my foolish little brother." He directed it at the ceiling. If the others hadn't heard the girl's voice too he would have looked rather stupid.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SASUKE?!**

"It's the third of the month." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**SO?!**

"Sasuke and I have a little get together with the rest of the Akatsuki on the third of every month." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, again.

**WHY WOULD SASUKE WANT TO SEE AN EVIL JERK-FACE THAT KILLED THE REST OF HIS FAMILY EVERY MONTH?! HUH?!**

"You have a lovely personality."

**DON'T SASS ME!!**

"You want to say that to my face?"

**THEMS FIGHTIN WORDS! I'M A-COMIN DOWN!**

Suddenly a smoke cloud appeared in the center of the room.

"-cough, cough- I'm never gonna do that again…" A girl stepped out of the smoke waving a hand in front of her face. "What?" She had noticed she was getting weird looks. She put a hand on her hip.

She was wearing a black off-the-shoulder t-shirt and jeans.

"W-who a-are y-you?" ITACHI said.

The girl pointed a shaking finger at the weasel. "YOU, the great Itachi, STUTTERED?!" Itachi quickly regained his composure. He tried again.

"Who are you?" Itachi said with a smooth, even voice. On the inside he was wetting his pants. She scared him. Dunno why –evil snicker-

"Oh, I'm Kat. The girl that was yelling at you a couple minutes ago." Kat said as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"What was that? The thing you just put in your mouth?" Sakura said, having returned with a bloody chibi Sasuke. Everyone just stared at Sasuke. "Oh, yea. I got there in time to save him from the pandas, but I wasnt able to save him from the chipmunks on the way…"

"Yea, chipmunks are the ultimate evil, next to Elmo and clowns.-shudder- Well, what I put in my mouth was gum." Kat explained with the air of someone totally board.

"Can I have some?" A chibi Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, and Deidara said at the same time, walking up to her with hands out stretched. She smiled.

"Of course you can!!" She gave them each a piece of gum. Kiba, Hinata, Tobi, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, the Akatsuki leader (shall we call him Bob?), Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakauzu came up shortly after. Where was Kisame, you ask? Well…

"SENSEI!!" Kira and Tiffany screamed

"LITTLE EVIL PUPILS!!" Kisame screamed in an Australian accent.

"SENSEI!!"

"PUPILS!!"

They ran up to each other and used Lee and Gai's favorite sunset backdrop and hugged.

"Have you been preaching the ways of the Huge Sword?" Kisame said after breaking 3 of Kira's ribs and Tiffany's arm in the hug.

"HAI KISAME SENSEI!" The said in unison saluting, in spite of their injuries.

"Have you been killing people?" Kisame said pulling out his sword. It….was…..made….of….cheese….

"HAI KISAME SENSEI!!" The said pulling out their swords. Kira's…was…made…of….tomatoes…Tiffany's….was….made…of….RADISHES!!!

"You make me proud little preachers." Kisame said wiping away a tear. Kira, Tiffany, and Kisame ripped off their robes to reveal…PRIEST GOWNS!!!! The three then ran around the house smashing stuff up and blessing things like crazy. Hidan fumed.

"IF ANYONE DESERVES TO MAKE A NEW RELIGION, ITS MAH!!" Hidan screamed as he walked into a corner and sulked.

"Yo." Kakashi said suddenly appearing. Kat disappeared.

"HOLY SHI-"

**I WILL NOT HAVE THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE USED IN MAH STORY!!**

"-taki-mushroom…ARE YOU DOING HERE SENSEI!?!" Naruto said his gum halfway into his mouth. He quickly started chewing it. So fast in fact that…

"-gag- CHOKING HERE! –cough-" Naruto said. He had chewed his gum so fast that he swallowed it.

Now, how much sugar does Naruto eat daily? –pauses-

THAT'S RIGHT, NONE!

So, having swallowed a piece of gum, THAT'S FULL OF SUGAR MIND YOU, would it do what to Naruto?

THAT'S RIGHT!! A SUGAR RUSH!!! SAME WITH ALL OF TEH OTHER NINJA!!

"What the fu-"

**WHAT DID I SAY 'BOUT THE LANGUAGE?!**

"-dge did you do to them?!" Kakashi asked inching away from Naruto who was currently swinging from a ceiling fan.

**I…um…gave them sugar…**

"D-"

**AHEM! **

"-odge ball! COME DOWN AND FIX THEM!!!" Kakashi said tying the ninja's up except for Gaara, who he put in a closet.

**NO!**

* * *

**Will Kakashi be able to handle all of those sugar high ninja's? Yes. Maybe. Highly unlikely. No. Review please!! I'll put somthin' special in your stocking –winks- **


	7. My name is Kakashi, I have a problem

**In honor of the 1 month anniversary of this story, another chapter!! YAY!! In TEH SAME DAY, hope it doesnt suck!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know what? Today I decided I DO own –glances at angry lawyers advancing- A PAIR OF ARMS! –Lawyers back off- I DON'T own Naruto. Or Nemo. Or Neo. Or the Numa Numa. **

* * *

Since the last chapter, the ninja's had untangled themselves from the ropes and were attempting to free a chibi Gaara from the closet. Kakashi was too busy yelling things at the authoress that were ALMOST obscenities to notice. 

"WHY TEH H-"

**OBSCENITY ALERT! OBSCENITY ALERT!!**

"**-**OCKEY DID YOU DO THIS TO MEH?!MEH, TEH ULTIMATE BISHIE IN KONOHA?!" Kakashi screamed ripping his gravity defying hair out in frustration.

**Kakashi?**

"YES EVIL WOMAN?!"

**Its un-bishie like to rip your hair out. **

"GAH! MAH BISHIE-NESS! RUINED! AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!" Kakashi said crying into a hankie and pointing an accusing finger at the ceiling.

**Oh cry me a river.**

"I think I will!" And so he began crying a river.

**GAH! I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!!!!**

"Well, you COULD HAVE TOLD MEH THAT!!" He said and stopped crying.

**Kakashi…**

"WHAT IS IT NOW WOMAN?!"

**Alloftheshinobiturnedintochibisandhavestartedaselfhelpprogramittheotherroom! Youlostcontrolofyourstudents, therestoftheKonohashinobiminusChojiInoandLee,thesandsiblingsminusKankouro,the'evilpupils'Kisamekeptscreamingabout,andtheENTIREAKASUKI! You suck!**

"Excuse me, BUT WHAT THE F-"

**HOW MANY TIMES MUST I REMIND YOU ABOUT THE LANGUAGE BEFORE YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THE FREAKIN OBSCENITIES?!**

"**-**udge DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

**-Sigh- I just said 'all of the shinobi turned into chibis and have started a self help program in the other room. You lost control of your students, the rest of the Konoha shinobi minus Choji, Ino, and Lee, the sand siblings minus Kankuro, the 'evil pupils' that Kisame kept screaming about, and the ENTIRE AKATSUKI! You suck!'**

"How can you say I suck?" Kakashi said doing a bishie hair flip.

Do not forget the fact that he ripped out his hair.

**Uh, Kakashi…**

"Yes?" He asked as his non-existent hair blew in a non-existent breeze.

**HOW THE MUSHROOM CAN YOUR HAIR DO A BISHIE FLIP AND YOUR HAIR BLOW IN A BREEZE THAT ISN'T THERE, WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE HAIR?!**

He turned back so she could see him, as he had turned away a moment before, With. A. Full. Head. Of. Hair.

**OH. MY. GOSH!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!**

"It's a bishie secret, as well as an emo secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again." Kakashi explained without blinking.

**Yea, ya might want to go in the other room…**

"Fine." He said and sulked into the other room, his hair doing the emo/bishie blowing-in-the-non-existent-wind thing.

In the other room there appeared to be a podium where a chibi Kakauzu was standing while the other chibis were seated in chairs placed in font of a stage where the podium stood. He began to speak.

"My name is Kakauzu"

"Hi Kakauzu." The other chibis chanted.

"and I have a problem. I like money." He said tears streaming down his chibi face.

"Ooooooh." The other chanted.

"No, saying that I like money is an understatement. I LOVE money. In fact, let me sing you a verse of a song that I made up showing my utter devotion to money." He cleared his through.

"_Tis the season _

_To get rich_

_Mulalalala_

_Lalalala!"_ He sang. Sasuke stood as everyone clapped. Kakauzu made his way to his seat and Sasuke walked up to the podium.

"Mah name is Sasuke"

"Hi Sasuke." The chibis, and now a chibi Kakashi chanted.

"and I have a problem. Mah whole family's dead."

"Ooooooh." The chibis chanted

"Mah mom's dead, mah father never cared about mah, mah brother killed tem all right in front of mah, and now I have to be an avenger 'cause I want that man dead." Sasuke said a hand clutching his chest.

"What man?" a small voice from the crowd called out.

"TEH MUFFIN MAN!!" He screamed with Flames of the Avenger in his eyes. Sakura threw a blanket over him and walked him to his seat. Kakashi stood and walked up to the podium in all of his chibi glory.

"My name is Kakashi"

"Hi Kakashi" The chibis sang out.

"and I have a problem. I'm a pervert."

Suddenly Jiraiya burst through the wall.

"NONE ARE GREATER PERVS THAN I, THE GREAT, THE GALLANT, THE MODEST JIRAIYA, THE SUPER PERV!!!" He screamed swirling his head around and making his hair swirl like a spinning spiral. The girls giggled, turning back to being non-chibis. Jiraiya snapped his head up. He sniffed the air.

"GIRLS!!" he screamed practically tripping over himself as he started chasing Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. He would have chased Kira and Tiffany, but they looked too much like children for him to emotionally scar. The guys stopped being chibis.

The boys went into overprotective mode.

The Akatuski stood around looking board.

Sasuke activated his cursed seal.

Naruto went into his 3 tail demon stage.

Neji activated his Byakugan.

Shikamaru started his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Gaara, out of pure boredom, got out his sand.

Kiba, out of protectiveness of Hinata, did the Half Beast Clone with Akamaru.

Kakashi, out of protectiveness of his student, built up the Chidori.

Jiraiya realized his mistake, and fled off to spy at the bath house where Tsunade was waiting to beat the snot out of him.

**Aww! I wanted to wach you guys beat the crud out of him!!**

"You're still here?" Hidan asked looking up from his copy of _Starting A Religion: For Dummies_.

**I'm _always_ here. Always watching. Always waiting. **

"You're creeping me out!" Bob yelled from behind Itachi. The weasel face-palmed. Wasn't the Akatsuki leader supposed to be the strongest?

"What do we do now?" Neji asked, rather board.

"I've got it!" Naruto screeched.

"Well, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"…I lost it." Naruto said defeated. Temari whacked him with her fan.

"You never had it did you?" Tiffany asked unsympathetic.

"…No." Naruto said, even more defeated.

"I like this guy!" Kira said and got whacked by Hinata.

"He's mine, back off." She hissed, making Kira fear for her life. She whimpered.

"Don't talk to my little evil pupil like that!" Kisame said picking Kira up like a little baby.

"Yea! I may hate her most of the time, and kick her while she's down, but Kira is like my sister. A sister I want to chop into little tiny pieces." Tiffany said, with Flames of the Avenger in her eyes. Sasuke glared at her and muttered something about her 'stealing his fire'.

"Boy, with a friend like you, who needs enemies?" Kira said rolling her eyes as Kisame set her down.

"You do! Now let's go train so I can grind your bones into dust!" Tiffany said, grabbing Kira's hand.

"Oh joy, not again." She said over her shoulder as Tiffany dragged her off.

"I am SO proud of those girls!" Kisame said as he watched Kira being dragged by Tiffany into a conveniently placed sunset.

"HELP!" Was the last desperate plea that escaped Kira's mouth before the shinobi could no longer hear her.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter over. What will he shinobi do next? When will Sasuke and Itachi have their reunion? Do I know the answers to these questions? Find out (or maybe not) in the next chapter!!**


	8. Dude He didnt get it

**Sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE!! –Gasps for air- Ok, so this story only has one more chap after this one. **

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly I'll own Naruto.**

**Some cheeky little kid: -throws Tonton out the window- **

**THAT DOESN'T COUNT!!!**

* * *

"I'm BORED." Sakura whined after Kira got dragged off. Everyone just stared at her. 

**Your in a yard, sharing the same space with the Akatsuki. There are two gigantic holes in the wall. There are two pandas in the room. Sasuke's gone completely wacko. Kakashi's a chibi. You have no idea where you are, other than your in the backyard of a house. Three people magically vanished for no reason. WHAT THE FUDGE DO YOU MEAN YOUR BORED?!**

"I AM NOT A PANDA!" Gaara and Tenten screamed in unit…units…TOGETHER.

**I never said you were. Look in the corner of the yard.**

They looked. "GAH! A PANDA!! RUN!!!!" Sasuke, Tenten, Gaara, Itachi, Bob, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi screamed in unit…units…TOGETHER. Two pandas sat in the corner of the yard eating bamboo that they pulled from out of nowhere. Gaara used Sand Coffin on them.

**Aww. Why dya have to go and kill the panda Gaara? **

"I hate pandas." He said and a Kat appeared behind him, her fair covering her face, so you couldn't see her eyes.

"AH! THE GRUNGE HAS TWO TWINS!!" Naruto screamed pointing at Gaara and Kat.

"You…hate…pandas…?" She said twitching. "Yes." Gaara said turning around. They were centimeters apart now. "Meep." Kat said and fainted. "Uh…What do I do now?" Gaara said nudging the fainted girl with his foot. "Just leave her there." Itachi told him and the entire Akatsuki poofed away.

"But nii-san, when are we going to have the reunion?" Sasuke asked the sky. He got….no answer. Shock.

"Guys." Shikamaru said after recovering from the panda thing. Everyone waited. And waited. And waited. "WHAT IS IT?!" Temari yelled at him. "I-I k-know w-he-ere w-we a-are." He stuttered. "TELL US THEN!!" Gaara screamed at him in unit…units…TOGETHER with Sakura. "Well…were at the Uchiha Complex." He explained. "And how would you know this?" Neji asked. "Well, for one, the Uchiha fan is all over the wall over there." Shikamaru said gesturing over at wall. Everyone sweat-dropped. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP ON THE FACT THAT ITS _YOU'RE _HOUSE?!" She screamed in his ear. Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

"I'm outta here. You guys are weird." Gaara said and poofed back to Sunna to a room filled with paperwork.

"GAH!!!!!" was heard all the way back in Konoha. "Holy crud, what was that?" Ino said, popping up outta nowhere. "-Sighs- I'd better get back to Sunna before Gaara kills people." Temari said "More than usual." She added and poofed over to Sunna. "Yea. I'm going home." Sasuke said. "BAKA! YOU ARE HOME!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Oh yea. Well then…GET OUT ALLAH YA!" He screamed and walked into his room, through the gaping hole in the wall. The others shrugged and left. Even Kat, who hadnt even woken up from the faint yet.

* * *

**This ISN'T the last chapter, I think Ill do one more before calling it quits. Well, review please! An, sorry for the short chap, any longer and it would have taken me DAYS to finish.**


	9. Green Skittles

**-Gulps- Erm… after a _request_ to continue this story past this chapter, I will. But first, some clarifications.**

**1. They never left the Uchiha Complex**

**2. Jane, Meg, and Liz disappeared, never to be found **

**3. I AM KAT! **

**4. … If there's anything else, include it in your reviews. There's this wonderful thing called _anonymous reviewing _and guess what? I HAVE IT! SO REVIEW PEOPLES! **

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN**

* * *

Sasuke quickly became board of staring at the blood stain on the floor where his parents had been murdered and called everyone back to his house. Even Kat…err…me.

"Why are we here Mr. Chicken Butt-Hair?" I asked (I'm referring to Kat as myself, because, DUH I AM her). Sasuke glared at me. I pretended to look hurt. "Well, I was bored." He paused "WHO WANTS TO PLAY THE PITY GAME?!" He suddenly exclaimed and flung his arms out. Hands were raised. The players were: Me, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kakashi. Kiba sat out. He felt no reason to pity himself. At least, not yet.

We sat in a circle. This was the order: Me, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi. Gaara sat in the middle, until I forced him to where I was sitting, and sat on his lap. "So… who wants to go first?" I asked, seeing as no one else was speaking. Sasuke raised his hand. "Begin." I told him simply.

He took a deep breath. "My brother killed my family…and left me here to try and test his strength-" I cut him off "Yea, yea. We covered this stuff _two_ chapters ago! I mean, a little while ago…got anything else?" He shook his head. Sakura was next.

"I have an abnormally large forehead… and…IM SITTING NEXT TO INO-PIG!" She exclaimed before a pity cloud appeared above her head. She sat there and sulked while Ino began. "Well… I really have nothing to pity my self for, except for…FOREHEAD AND MR. LAZY BUM OVER HERE!" She spat out and glared at said people. Shikamaru sighed. "No comment." He said and laid back. Ino fumed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO COMMENT'?!" She screeched into his ear. Shikamaru winced. "You just explained it for me…" he said, trailing off and joining Sakura under the pity cloud. "Could you guys sit in the emo corner if you're going to do that?" I said exasperated. They returned to normal, and Sasuke took his rightful place under the self-pity cloud. Choji was next. "Ino." He said simply before wincing at another scream from said girl.

Temari and Kankuro answered at the same time. "Gaara." They said. I squeezed said boy's hand, poor guy. It wasn't his fault. Naruto answered in three words. "Demon. No respect." And a pity cloud scooped him up and deposited him in the emo corner, recently renamed the pity corner. Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru joined him, while Temari and Kankuro scooted closer to the corner. I sighed. Hinata was up next.

"Neji." She said and glared in his direction. She sulked in the corner. Neji muttered "Main branch…" and joined the newly formed self-pity club. "Human ice block!" Tenten exclaimed before joining the club. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Jiraiya isn't coming out with anymore books for a month!" He said, crying. I can't say that I felt the least bit sorry for him, those…things were complete trash. He joined the club and I noted that Kiba was eating popcorn in the corner and watching the show. I sat in front of Gaara. "So…what's yours?" I asked after stealing a handful of popcorn from Kiba who protested until I showed him a copy of my '55 steps to a near death encounter, Naruto Style!' and his 55 ways. "Shukaku." He said in a dark voice. I offered him a bag of Skittles, which he accepted and shared with me, as we watched the others annoy Kiba because I had slipped Sasuke a copy of the list. I grabbed a handful of Skittles and flicked the green ones at Sasuke's head while he wasn't looking.

"Why are you doing that?" Gaara asked, amused at the destruction I was causing. Sasuke had thought it was Naruto flicking them at his head, Naruto thought Ino was framing him, and Ino in turn thought Sakura was framing her. I turned away from my lovely chaos and answered him. "The green ones are grass flavored." I said simply and returned to causing destruction. He blinked before turning back and watching me put my gift of annoyance to good use, while using my acting skills to keep myself innocent looking.

All of the sudden my wach started to beep. "Crap!" I exclaimed "I've gotta get home before…you don't wanna know…" I said trailing off before vanishing completely, leaving the chaos making in Gaara capable hands. And a bag of assorted colored Skittles.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Not as long as my usual, I think, but I still did a good job…right? Review or I shall sick Gir and his tacos onto your cornfields!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**


End file.
